This Is Such A Pity
by Haana chan
Summary: As coisas estavam indo mal, mas que se dane. Era algo que eles conseguiriam resolver, certo? Era o que pensava Alfred, mas ele não fazia idéia do quão problemático isso seria. UsxUk ocasionalmente FrUk
1. Chapter 1

Alfred estava saindo com Arthur havia certo tempo e apesar de sua autoconfiança, existia algo que ele não queria que o britânico soubesse, ou melhor, não queria demonstrar a ele: sua falta de experiência na cama. Sim, ele era virgem e pior temia o fato do mais velho ter tanta experiência que simplesmente iria rir de sua cara com tanta falta de habilidade.

Mesmo inseguro o dia finalmente chegou. Não dava para adiar mais, era algo que ambos desejavam muito. Havia contato para Arthur sobre suas inseguranças e foi recebido com um caloroso sorriso da parte do mais velho. Aquilo o encorajou e a noite de ambos transcorreu normalmente. Deus, como ele havia adorado aquilo. Ter Arthur sobre seu corpo simplesmente era maravilhoso e ele havia gostado da posição.

Era a posição mais clichê para um casal, porém ele não se importava. Era prazeroso e só de ter Arthur ali era o suficiente.

Dali em diante todas as noites se repetiram da mesma forma. Para Alfred que nunca havia estado com outra pessoa era maravilhoso, mas não para Arthur. O britânico havia enjoado do mesmo jeito de sempre e buscava sempre uma inovação. O americano ria e chamando-o de "velho pervertido" recusava suas ideias. Aquilo já estava se tornando bastante chato.

As coisas chegaram a tal ponto que Arthur começou a recusar seu amado e mesmo lhe doendo muito, ele inventada desculpas para não passar a noite com o americano. Amava aquele idiota era verdade, mas seus instintos estavam falando mais alto.

Um dia, estava na casa do americano. Era uma noite fria de inverno e ele estava passando o final de semana lá.

-Arthuuuur – chamou Alfred – venha para cama. Está frio e eu preciso me esquentar. – disse o americano.

Para sua surpresa, o britânico estava arrumando-se e parecia que iria sair.

-Vai algum lugar?

-Ah, me desculpe. Recebi um chamado urgente do meu chefe. Sorry darling, eu terei que sair.

-Mas... mas... você acabou de chegar!- protestou o mais novo.

-Sinto muito. - disse se aproximando e beijando sua testa. – prometo que quando voltar eu irei compensar isso

E com isso saiu.

Alfred ficou encarando a porta do quarto por um tempo. Há quanto tempo eles estavam sem transar? Ah sim, alguns meses. Aquilo já estava o incomodando e apesar de no começo achar que era normal (afinal ele realmente sempre esteve cheio de trabalho, especialmente agora com a crise), mas estava começando a desconfiar que fossem mentiras. Ele nunca foi muito bom em ler a atmosfera, entretanto aquilo já estava começando a ficar evidente até para ele: estava sendo evitado.

-Droga, Arthur... –disse abraçando o travesseiro, irritado.

Enquanto isso, Arthur caminhava pelas ruas indo em direção a um hotel. Sua consciência não parava de atormentá-lo sobre o que ele estava indo fazer, aliás, sobre o que ele andava fazendo. Amava aquele garoto, os céus sabem o quanto o amava, mas estava entediado e infelizmente não era nos braços do americano que ele _matava seu tédio_.

Chegou ao hotel e passou pela recepção indo em direção ao elevador. A imagem do rosto de Alfred olhando-o não saia de sua cabeça. Doía muito ter que deixá-lo ali, mas seu egoísmo (maldito egoísmo!) era muito maior do que ele podia imaginar.

Saindo do elevador ele dirigiu-se até o apartamento, batendo na porta que foi aberta em seguida.

-Oh _L'Angleterre, _não achava que viria hoje. Pelo jeito _l'Amerique _continua não te satisfazendo quanto a mim. – disse o francês sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Cala-se seu bastardo. - disse olhando para o lado.

- Ma chère, assim você estraga todo o romantismo.

- Eu não vim aqui em busca de romantismo Francis. Tsc, você vai deixar-me parado na porta a noite toda?

-Sempre apressado. Como quiser, entre.

~ o ~

Arthur adentrou no apartamento silenciosamente. Estava tudo escuro e não era possível ouvir um ruído.

"Alfred deve estar dormindo" – pensou.

Ele caminhou pela sala e entrou no quarto. Como imaginava o americano estava dormindo. Ele aproximou-se da cama e apesar da pouca claridade ele ainda conseguia enxergar o rosto do mais novo.

-Arthur...- Sussurrou Alfred revirando-se na cama. Aquilo foi demais para o britânico, que se afastou da acama.

-Droga... – sussurrou para o nada. Entregar-se aos seus instintos era bom, mas momentaneamente. A pior parte vinha quando tinha que encarar o rosto do americano e sofrer, sim sofrer, afinal ele esperou 200 anos para poder ter aquele garoto só para ele. Agora que havia conseguido estava estragando tudo por causa de alguns orgasmos.

Caminhou até o banheiro e acendeu a luz. Olhou-se no espelho e notou uma mancha na base de seu pescoço.

"Droga, eu disse a aquele bastardo para tomar cuidado com as marcas"

Olhou-se melhor e agradeceu o fato do americano estar dormindo. Seu cabelo estava desarrumado, havia algumas marcas pelo seu pescoço, sem falar nas suas roupas que o denunciavam. Estava claro que ele havia se arrumado às pressas.

Despiu-se e entrou no chuveiro, relaxando ao sentir a água tocar no seu corpo. Encostou a testa na parede e fechou os olhos. Estava amaldiçoando a si mesmo por ser um idiota. Ele lembrava muito bem como se sentiu quando foi deixado por Alfred. Todo aquele sentimento de abandono, dor, desespero. Tudo aquilo aliado à saudade. Sentia falta dele mais que tudo e agora tinha tudo nas mãos e estava deixando escapar.

-Maldição...

As lagrimas teimaram em cair por sua bochecha e ele ficou ali por um tempo. Chorou por ser idiota e por saber que aquela não foi à primeira vez, nem será a última.

Depois de um tempo decidiu que era melhor finalizar seu banho antes que acabasse com toda a água quente.

Terminado, Arthur vestiu-se e dirigiu-se até a cama. Deslizou silenciosamente pelos lençóis. Não queria acordar o americano, porém a movimentação repentina na cama o fez acordar. Alfred abriu os olhos e meio sonolento disse:

-Arthur... você demorou...

-Desculpe-me, acabei ficando preso no trabalho mais tempo do que gostaria.

- Hum... que seja, estou com muito sono agora- disse bocejando.

- Vamos dormir. Está tarde de qualquer jeito- disse o britânico, envolvendo-se nas cobertas.

Alfred chegou mais perto do corpo de Arthur e abraçando-o disse:

-I Love you Arthur...

As lagrimas quase vieram e Arthur fez um grande esforço para segurá-las. Controlando o tom de sua voz disse:

- I Love you too lad.

Continua...

N.A: Dói-me tanta fazer isso com os dois T_T. A idéia me veio já faz um tempo e eu resolvi escrever. Fiquei pensando se iria publicá-la aqui no e acabei me decidindo. Pode não parecer mais a fic É US x UK. Calma, ainda irão acontecer algumas coisas...

Espero que gostem. Reviews?

Bjos o/


	2. Chapter 2

Notas:

* William de Gales. Filho do príncipe Charles com a princesa Diana.

* Dear= querido

* Silly Boy = garoto bobo

*Stop joking with me = pare de brincar comigo.

*You broke my heart= você me magoou

Cap.2 My Bad

- Arthur, eu sinto a sua falta. O que você está fazendo de tão importante que não está aqui comigo?

Alfred estava deitado em sua cama, com o celular entre a cabeça e os ombros, encarando o teto. Havia ligado para Arthur por causa de sua saudade. Mesmo tendo a atenção que queria, o fato de estarem se falando só pelo celular durante esses dias estava deixando-o um tanto _estressado._

- Eu sinto muito, Darling. Você sabe, com essa crise e tudo mais está sendo difícil sair da Inglaterra. William* vai se casar em breve também. As coisas estão muito agitadas no momento.

Alfred suspirou. Pelo jeito não ia conseguir tirar o britânico do trabalho tão cedo.

- As coisas estão feias por aqui também, Arthur. Você bem sabe a minha situação. Meu chefe anda tendo muitos problemas desde que assumiu a presidência, e eu duvido que eles irão resolver-se ainda em seu mandato.

- Eu sei, eu sei, mas agora realmente _não dá._

- Tudo bem, Inglaterra...

- My Dear, entenda, eu gostaria muito de estar com você agora, mas tra-...

- Trabalho sempre vem primeiro, ainda mais porque somos países importante e blá blá blá. Eu já sei disso, eu sei disso _muito bem_, Arthur.

- Então... perdoa-me?

- Fazer o quê...

- Eu te amo, Silly boy*. Agora tenho que ir. Até mais.

- Até.

Alfred desligou o celular e olhou o mesmo, contrariado. Mais uma noite solitária. Por quanto tempo aquilo iria durar? Primeiro a falta de um contato mais _íntimo_ e agora a ausência. Qual era o problema?

Chateado, dirigiu-se até o banheiro. Precisava de um banho frio para acalmar os nervos. Iria ser só ele novamente essa noite.

~ o ~

Arthur desligou o celular e o encarou por um momento. Sentia falta daquele garoto, porém as coisas estavam um pouco complicadas para ele no momento.

- Ma chère, por quanto tempo você pretende ficar ai parado, olhando para o nada?

Arthur olhou para trás, onde podia ver o francês deitado na sua cama, olhando-o. Ele não havia mentido para Alfred. Não _totalmente. _É verdade que estava atolado de trabalho e que só estava saindo tarde. A única diferença é que ele não mencionou o fato de estar se encontrando com Francis na calada da noite.

- Depois o apressado sou eu. Nós não acabamos há apenas alguns minutos? – disse, aproximando-se da cama.

O francês levantou-se, chegando mais perto do britânico. Levou sua boca até a base do pescoço de Arthur, mordiscando-o de leve.

-Não há limites para o meu amor, chère – disse contra sua pele.

- Quanta baboseira, Francis. Voc-... aaah '' – Arthur gemeu ao sentir as mordidas do francês se tornando mais fortes, marcando sua pele.

- Ba-Bastardo! Tome cuidado com as marcas. Da última vez tive que fazer um grande esforço para escondê-las.

Francis levantou sua cabeça e, olhando para Arthur, disse :

-Do que está reclamando ? Não era isso que você queria ? As marcas, os arranhões, fetiches e gritar tão alto que chegaria a incomodar os vizinhos? Não foi por isso que você veio até a mim ?

Arthur sentiu seu rosto corar furiosamente. Era verdade, mas não deixava de ser embaraçoso quando _dito. _Olhou para o lado e em seguida para o francês à sua frente.

-Bastardo – disse, beijando sua boca com violência.

~ o ~

Alguns dias passaram-se desde que tinha falado com Arthur pela última vez. Alfred já não aguentava mais de tanta saudade e decidiu fazer alguma coisa a respeito. Já que o britânico não podia sair da Inglaterra por causa do trabalho, então ele mesmo iria visitá-lo. Era brilhante. Chegaria de surpresa e surpreender-lhe-ia com beijos.

"Um plano digno de um herói como eu" – pensou, indo em direção ao aeroporto.

Passou toda a sua viagem até a Inglaterra pensando sobre isso. No modo como iria abraçá-lo e dizer "surpreso em ver-me?"; no jeito que iria beijá-lo carinhosamente e assim demonstrar o quanto sentia sua falta; na maneira com a qual iria avançar suas carícias, passando suas mãos pelo corpo do britânico, ouvindo-o gemer baixinho. Estava ansioso e mal via a hora de pousar em solo inglês.

Chegando à Inglaterra, Alfred pegou um táxi e foi direto para a casa do seu amado. Repassava tudo em sua mente, querendo fazer exatamente como havia planejado.

Ao chegar, usou a chave que Arthur havia dado a ele - há tanto tempo atrás que provavelmente nem o mesmo lembrava-se disso. Adentrou e olhou em volta. Não havia ninguém na sala.

"Deve estar em seu escritório. Realmente ele não dá um folga"

Alfred subiu as escadas, indo em direção ao cômodo. Conhecia aquela casa como ninguém. Já havia estado nela muitas vezes, antes mesmo dos dois se tolaestão feias por aqui também u nervesois es a ele a tanto tempo que nem o memso lebrava mais amantes.

Chegou perto da porta e preparou-se para entrar. Parou com a mão na maçaneta ao ouvir vozes vindas de lá. Vozes conhecidas. Uma era do próprio Arthur, mas a outra possuía um sotaque diferente. Não era um sotaque britânico, era... francês?

"Francis? O que ele está fazendo aqui?" – pensou, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

Colou o ouvido na porta para ouvir melhor o que eles diziam.

-Isso dói, bastardo. Não consegue fazer as coisas com mais calma?

- Oui monsieur, porém não temos todo esse tempo do mundo, certo? Agora a pouco você estava implorando por outra coisa.

-Bloody Hell. Stop joking with me.*

- Aqui vai mais um.

-Shit…

Alfred afastou-se da porta, assustado. Era isso mesmo que ele estava ouvindo? Não, deve ser outra coisa. Não é o que ele está pensando, certo?

Decidiu abrir a porta e ver por si mesmo o que se passava ali.

- O que vocês estão... – sua voz morreu aos poucos e seus olhos arregalaram.

Ele não imaginava que a cena que veria fosse tão chocante. Arthur estava sentado em sua costumeira cadeira, porém estava nu. Francis estava em sua frente e diferente do britânico, estava seminu. Uma de suas mãos estava prendendo as mãos de Arthur acima da cabeça e a outra... a outra estava... o que diabos aquela mão estava fazendo _ali?_

Ambos olharam para Alfred com surpresa e a primeira reação de Arthur foi empurrar Francis para longe e tentar cobrir-se com as roupas que estavam no chão.

-Alfred, não é nada disso que você está pensando. Eu...

- O que diabos está acontecendo aqui? – disse Alfred pausadamente.

-Não é meio óbvio o que está acontecendo l'Amerique? – disse Francis que observava a cena.

-Cala-se, seu bastardo. Alfred, escute, eu...

- Você estava... traindo-me? – disse, aproximando-se lentamente.

- Não é bem isso. É que...

-EU NÃO PERGUNTEI ISSO! –gritou, e em seguida baixou o tom de voz. - Perguntei se você estava traindo-me.

A distância entre os dois havia diminuído bastante. Alfred encarava Arthur com um olhar selvagem. Era possível ver a fúria neles.

Arthur sentiu medo disso e desviou os olhos. Não conseguia encará-lo.

Alfred agarrou o pulso do britânico e com um puxão obrigou-o a olhá-lo.

-Olhe para mim quando eu estiver falando com você. Responda: Você estava traindo-me?

Arthur encarou aqueles olhos furiosos e sentiu vontade de chorar. Seu corpo tremia e, hesitante, ele disse:

-Sim, mas...

Alfred não quis ouvir o resto e empurrou Arthur contra parede. As costas do mais velho bateram violentamente e ele escorregou até o chão.

- Quer dizer que todo esse tempo você estava... traindo-me? Todas as vezes que eu liguei para você, todas as vezes que eu procurei você...

Arthur levantou-se com dificuldade e, apoiando-se, disse:

-My dear… 

-Don't fucking call me that. Alfred rebateu. - Eu não sou seu há 200 anos. Pare com isso, é irritante.

- Eu...

- Que seja, você demonstrou claramente que o prefere a mim.

A expressão de Alfred mudou de raivosa para triste quando ele disse:

- You... You broke my heart*.

Lá estava a dor, o sofrimento, todo aquele sentimento de perda, tudo novamente. Arthur não conseguiu conter as lágrimas, que escorreriam por sua face. Ele não ia conseguir lidar com aquilo duas vezes.

Alfred não viu suas lágrimas, pois deu as costas para o mais velho. Ele caminhou até a porta e antes de sair disse:

- De agora em diante, não espere mais do que palavras superficiais de minha parte, Inglaterra. Nossos países são próximos, mas é só por uma questão _política. _Fora isso, espero que você não cruze meu caminho nunca mais!

E com isso bateu a porta, que com a força estremeceu as paredes.

Arthur escorregou até o chão. Sua mão estava no peito e ele chorava desesperadamente. Sua dor era imensa. Sentia aquela mesma tristeza que sentiu quando Alfred foi embora pela primeira vez.

"Não, isso não está acontecendo. Eu... eu não vou suportar isso novamente." – pensou.

Francis, que apenas observava a discussão entre os dois abaixou-se e cobriu os olhos de Arthur com sua mão. Ele aproximou o britânico de si, encostando a cabeça em seu ombro.

-Eu te disse – sussurrou para o menor que agora estava soluçando.

~ o ~

Alfred andava pelas ruas, irritado. Até agora ele não acreditava na cena que tinha acabado de presenciar. Arthur traindo-lhe! Nem em seus pesadelos mais profundos ele imaginou isso.

Pegou um táxi e dirigiu-se para o aeroporto. Queria logo sair daquela cidade que lembrava tanto ao Arthur. As ruas, as pessoas, até o maldito motorista.

"É claro, idiota, você está em Londres." – pensou olhando pela janela.

Seu chefe iria matá-lo quando soubesse que ele havia gastado o dinheiro do estado para ir até Londres. Ele já havia chamado a atenção de Alfred justamente por causa disso, mas ele não se importava. Contanto que pudesse ver Arthur, para ele estava ótimo.

E agora descobria que estava sendo enganado.

"Maldito bebedor de chá."

Chegando ao aeroporto, ele embarcou no avião reservado ao presidente. Era de uso exclusivo para fins políticos, mas Alfred sempre acabava usando-o para visitar Arthur.

Lá dentro, ele lutou para conter as lágrimas. Mesmo sendo um avião particular havia algumas pessoas ali e ele não queria ser visto chorando. A América tinha que ser forte.

Em sua cabeça, ele não parava de pensar no quão magoado estava e o quanto estava odiando Arthur no momento. Tudo o que ele pensou em fazer naquele dia foi jogado fora com a revelação.

Chegando em Nova York, ele tomou um táxi de volta para casa. Precisava distrair-se e nada melhor do que _sua cidade_, _seu apartamento_ para fazê-lo sentir-se bem.

Ao chegar em casa, as lágrimas vieram instantaneamente. Não havia mais ninguém ao redor e agora ele podia chorar. Chorou pela dor, pela traição. Chorou por amar o homem que o enganou e o traiu.

Estava sentado no sofá com as mãos na cabeça. Suas lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto e molhavam o carpete da sala. Ele olhou para o lado e viu um porta-retrato. Pegou-o para observá-lo melhor: nele era possível ver a foto dos dois no dia em que foram para a Disney. Alfred sorria com um chapéu de Mickey na cabeça e Arthur abraçava-o com alguns balões na mão. As lágrimas começaram a molhar o vidro do objeto.

"Por que Arthur? Por que fez isso comigo?" – perguntava-se.

Lembrou-se da cena que viu em Londres e apertou o objeto. Arthur e Francis, juntos e... oh eles estavam transando? Sim, os dois. Pôde ver claramente a cena: A expressão de prazer no rosto de Arthur e os dedos... droga, os dedos do francês introduzidos nele.

"FUCK!" – Apertou com mais força o porta-retrato fazendo o vidro rachar.

"Quer dizer que a questão era toda essa? Sexo? Você não estava satisfeito comigo? Ele era melhor do que eu na cama? Por que não me disse isso? Deve ser minha culpa, afinal era inexperiente até pouco tempo. Fuck! Não, Não é minha culpa – as lágrimas não paravam de descer.

- NÃO É MINHA CULPA. E com isso arremessou o objeto na parede, que arrebentou com o impacto.

Alfred abraçou os joelhos, colocando a cabeça entre eles.

"Droga, eu te amo tanto, Arthur..."

Continua.

ÉÉÉÉ fim do cap. 2

Ficou grandinho esse cap.

Algumas considerações:

1º eu deixei muitas expressões em inglês/francês. Sei lá, eu acho legal. Se estiver demais ou ficar chato é só me avisar *viciada em fic em inglês*

2º isso ta parecendo novela mexicana hauahauahua

3º oooh ainda estou com dó dos dois T_T. Mas tenham calma, muita água vai rolar ainda huhuhu

Obrigada a todas que comentaram e espero que continuem lendo ^^

Reviews?

o/


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap.3 Guilty**

"_Guilty,  
>Guilty, I feel so empty.<br>Empty, you know how to make me feel"_

As coisas estavam transcorrendo normalmente, ou pelo menos era assim que Alfred tentava levar. Desde que descobrira a traição de Arthur, ele andava muito desanimado. Não que mostrasse isso para outros, só que quando se encontrava sozinho eram quase difícil segurar as lágrimas.

Assim passaram-se os primeiros meses, e ele aprendeu a lidar com a dor. Repetia para si mesmo todos os dias "Você é os Estados Unidos Da América, o mais importante país de todos e não deve se deixar abalar por uma _ilhazinha_." Esse pensamento o confortava.

As reuniões da ONU continuavam ocorrendo e Alfred parecia o mesmo. Ninguém notou nada de diferente no americano. Ele continuava a falar alto, comer no meio das reuniões e dizer coisas sem sentido.

O único que parecia não estar levando tão bem era o próprio Arthur. Logo depois do incidente, ele evitou ir às reuniões alegando não estar muito bem de saúde. Alfred sabia que ele estava evitando ele.

Quando retornou, sua aparência não estava muito boa. Arthur era o tipo de pessoa que se importava com a boa aparência acima de tudo e vê-lo com a gravata torta, o cabelo desarrumado e com uma expressão de quem acordou de uma grande noitada, não era muito comum, aliás, ele nunca havia visto o britânico ir às reuniões _daquele_ jeito. Outros notaram o desleixo, mas não disseram nada. Aquilo preocupou o americano de início, porém ele tratou de esquecer. O que Arthur andava fazendo já não era mais de sua conta.

Os dias foram passando-se e tudo andava igual, sem grandes emoções. As mesmas reuniões chatas, falando das mesmas coisas, os mesmos países acusando-o de ser um hipócrita arrogante e Arthur...

A sua falta de assiduidade era constante e quando presente geralmente não falava muito e tomava nota de tudo. Parecia distraído e às vezes o olhar dos dois encontrava-se, sendo logo desviado pelo britânico. Aquilo era muito estranho e... preocupante. Alfred não queria admitir, mas estava preocupada com o inglês. Mesmo assim ele tentava evitar pensar em Arthur.

A reunião daquele dia havia dado uma pausa para o almoço.

"Finalmente, estava faminto" – pensou o sentando-se em uma das mesas para comer seu tradicional cheeseburger.

Quando começou a morder, alguém o chamou. Ele olhou para o lado e viu seu irmão, Matthew.

- Olá Alfred – disse o canadense.

- Ah, olá Matthew – disse olhando para seu irmão.

Matthew parecia meio inseguro. Ele olhou para o americano por um tempo antes de sentar-se ao lado dele, colocando Kumajiro no colo.

O canadense ficou em silêncio por um tempo antes de dizer:

-Bro, não quero parecer intrometido, mas o que está acontecendo com Arthur? Ele anda faltando as reuniões, principalmente aos finais de semana. Está sempre com uma má aparência. Eu tentei conversar com ele, mas ele correu de mim e bem... vocês dois estão juntos então eu pensei...

-Não estamos mais juntos. Nós terminamos.

O canadense arregalou os olhos e disse:

-O quê? Como assim? Vocês não estavam juntos até pouco tempo?

- Terminamos há alguns meses.

- Por quê?

Matthew o olhou com um olhar de curiosidade e ansiedade.

- Arthur estava fodendo com o Francis

O menor arregalou mais os olhos e seu rosto corou furiosamente.

- Alfred! Não fale assim... como assim? Papa estava com o Arthur?

- Sim, encontrei os dois juntos na casa de Arthur. Francis estava fodendo ele com os dedos.

Toda a dureza nas palavras era para tentar esconder a dor que o americano sentia ao lembrar-se do ocorrido.

Matthew corou ainda mais. Ele baixou o olhar e apertou o Kumajiro. Alfred notou a reação do irmão e disse:

- Desculpe bro, sei que gosta do Francis, mas você tem que admitir que ele não passa de um velho tarado, igual ao Arthur...

Alfred disse as últimas palavras quase que em um sussurro. Sua voz morreu e os irmãos ficaram em silêncio.

Depois de um tempo, Alfred resolveu quebrar o silêncio:

-Vamos esquecer isso ok? Já passou, e não é legal um cara como eu ficar lembrando de coisas do passado.

Com isso passou a comer o resto do seu cheeseburger. Matthew levantou o olhar e disse:

-Eu... não esperava por isso. Quer dizer, do papa sim, mas do Arthur...

- Pois é, mas você sabe como os dois são próximos.

-Sim...

-Bro, sei que está preocupado e tudo mais, mas está arruinando meu almoço e isso não é legal.

-Alfred, será que você não consegue pensar em nada além do seu cheeseburger?

Alfred olhou para o irmão, estava cansado daquela conversa.

-O que você que eu faça? Vá até o Arthur e diga: "Oh, perdoe-me por ter terminado. A culpa é minha por não entender que você não consegue ficar um minuto sem ter nada enterrado na sua bunda!"

-Alfred! – protestou o canadense

- Matthew, se você não tem nada melhor para me dizer, sugiro que se retire. Eu realmente quero terminar de comer.

O menor olhou para seu irmão e levantando-se dizendo:

-Entendo que esteja sofrendo, mas a situação do Arthur também não é boa. Apenas fiquei preocupado e...

- Obrigado pela sua preocupação bro, mas eu estou bem. Sério.

Matthew olhou pela última vez para o irmão antes de afastar-se pensando.

"Você não sabe mentir, Alfred."

~ o ~

Alfred estava sentando em seu sofá jogando videogame. Tentava aliviar o estresse dos dias e nada melhor que a combinação entre tiro, segunda guerra e corpos caídos para aliviar a tensão. Era um dos seus jogos preferidos, mas apesar disso a situação não estava muito a seu favor. Primeiro porque estava perdendo, segundo porque o jogo foi inspirado nas batalhas da segunda guerra, ou seja, lembranças para o americano. Ele tirou o headset da cabeça e praguejando desligou. Hoje não era seu dia.

Suspirou, deitou-se no sofá e olhou para teto. Sem querer ainda pensava no britânico. A sua casa estava rodeada de lembranças dele. Mesmo depois de ter jogado fora tudo em relação ao mais velho, cada cômodo de sua casa havia uma história. Passara muito tempo juntos ali, naquela casa e era difícil não lembrar.

"O que será que está acontecendo com Arthur?" – pensou. "Bom, não que isso seja da minha conta... ele anda tão diferente, como se estivesse de ressaca todos os dias... não importa o que ele anda fazendo, isso é problema dele... Arthur só bebe tanto quando está muito triste e... ele sempre bebe demais, isso não é uma surpresa... acho que deveria ir vê-lo... não! não depois do que ele fez! Ele que se exploda junto com aquelas sobrancelhas estranhas! "

-ARGHHHHH!

Alfred colocou a mão na cabeça e fechou os olhos. Seus pensamentos estavam o deixando louco. Não iria ter descanso até resolver essa questão. Querendo ou não, ainda gostava de Arthur e estava preocupado.

Finalmente decidiu ir ver vê-lo.

~ o ~

Alfred chegou até a casa e a olhou por um minuto. Da última vez que estivera ali, ele havia descoberto que estava sendo enganado. Parou em frente à porta indeciso. Estava fazendo a coisa certa?

"Sou vou saber depois que entrar" – pensou.

Colocou a mão no bolso e puxou uma chave de lá. Era a mesma que Arthur havia lhe dado. De todas as coisas que ele havia jogado fora, aquilo fora a única coisa que ele não conseguiu se livrar. Muitas vezes tentou, mas em vão. Da mesma forma que ele guardava os soldados feitos pelo Arthur, ele guardava aquela chave.

Suspirou e colocou a chave na fechadura. Entrou meio receoso e fechou a porta atrás de si. A sala estava do mesmo jeito que ele lembrava-se, exceto uma coisa. O americano aproximou-se e olhou com cautela, havia uma estante aqui, não?

Era a estante que Arthur guardava suas bebidas. Principalmente rum, a sua favorita. Praguejando "maldição", Alfred subiu as escadas até o escritório do mais velho. Seu maior temor estava confirmando-se.

Chegou até o cômodo e abriu a porta. Seus olhos arregalaram-se ao notar a _bagunça_ do lugar. Havia livros espalhados para todos os lados, ao lado de garrafas vazias. Muitos papéis estavam jogados pelo chão também. Alfred entrou cautelosamente observando tudo ao seu redor.

"Arthur, o que você esteve fazendo?"- pensou

-Hum? Quem... é você, e o que... faz aqui? – disse uma voz meio mole, atrás dele.

Alfred olhou para trás e viu Arthur parado na porta. Ele estava encostado, seu rosto estava vermelho e ele segurava uma garrafa, que se encontrava na metade. Olhando mais de perto ele pode ver melhor como andava o britânico. Ele usava apenas uma calça e sua blusa estava meio aberta, revelando algumas marcas na base do pescoço. Seu rosto estava mais magro e era possível ver algumas olheiras marcando seus olhos, seu cabelo estava desarrumado.

Alfred o encarou sem acreditar no que estava vendo.

- Diga... bastardo, quem... é você? Como ousa... invadir minha... casa...

-Arthur, sou eu, Alfred.

Ele viu o mais velho chegando mais perto, na verdade _arrastar-se, _porque foi assim que ele aproximou-se do americano. Quando ele chegou mais perto, disse:

-Você não é o Alfred. Deve ser mais um dos meus delírios - disse franzindo a sobrancelha.

Era possível sentir um bafo de rum emanando de sua boca.

-Arthur, não consegue mais me reconhecer? Sou eu mesmo, América!

Ele viu o loiro apertando os olhos como se quisesse enxergar melhor, depois seus olhos abriram-se em surpresa.

-Alfred? É você mesmo?

Arthur fez um gesto como se quisesse tocar o rosto do americano, mas deteve-se. Ele afastou-se e foi para perto da janela. Alfred o encarou, ele estava com um olhar baixo e seus braços estavam cruzados. Finalmente quebrou o silêncio.

-O que você... está fazendo... aqui? – disse sem encarar o americano.

- Eu... vim te ver. Estava preocupado.

Arthur o olhou surpreso, mas logo desviou os olhos novamente. Arthur estava a ponto de chorar.

-Escuta, hum... eu...- as palavras faltam-lhe. Decidira vir até a casa, mas agora que estava nela, não sabia o que dizer. – Você estava faltando às reuniões e com essa crise precisamos nos unir, hm... por causa da *special relationship...

Arthur o encarou e disse:

-Mais é claro – disse ironicamente – _Política_. Por que mais você viria até aqui se não fosse por isso?

-Arthur, eu...

-Não se preocupe – Está vendo aqueles papéis ali? Aqueles são a porra do meu trabalho. Eu ando cuidando de tudo, América.

Arthur apontava para a mesa, que estava vazia. Na verdade os papéis estavam espalhados pelo chão.

Alfred estava sentindo-se estranho. Nunca tinha visto o mais velho daquele jeito, na verdade nunca tinha o visto tão _bêbado_.

-Hum... Arthur, eles não estão em cima da mesa, estão no chão.

Arthur olhou para a mesa por um minuto e depois para o chão.

-Oh, mais é mesmo. Como sou estúpido. Deixe-me recolher-los.

Andou por um tempo, mas tropeçou em uma das garrafas e caiu de quatro, derrubando a garrafa que estava em sua mão.

-Você está bem Arthur? – disse Alfred indo ao encontro do mais velho.

Arthur apertou os papéis, amassando-os. Ele encostou sua testa no chão e começou a chorar.

-Droga, não faço nada direito.

-Arthur...

-As coisas não andam bem e eu estraguei tudo... _de novo_.

Alfred não sabia o que fazer, além de observar Arthur.

-O Reino Unido está passando por uma grande recessão*, na Inglaterra a Família Real quer gastar tudo que o país _não _pode gastar em um casamento... minha fuga era estar com você e eu... estraguei tudo... novamente...

Alfred não fazia idéia que Arthur estava passando por tantos problemas. Ele sabia da recessão, afinal estava passando pelos mesmos problemas, porém não sabia que as coisas estavam _tão_ feias.

-Arthur, eu não fazia idéia de que você estava passando por tantos problemas.

-Eu não queria incomodá-lo, além do mais, era ótimo pensar que estava tudo bem.

-Como assim "incomodar-me"? Você devia ter me dito, aliás, você deveria ter me dito muitas coisas.

Arthur olhou para ele, seus olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados.

-Alfred, eu...

Nessa hora um celular tocou e Alfred colocou a mão no bolso. Era seu chefe que estava o chamando.

Ele atendeu o celular e depois de alguns minutos virou-se para Arthur.

-Eu tenho que ir, meu chefe está chamando-me.

-Mas, você acabou de chegar... –quando terminou de falar, o britânico lembrou-se de quando ouviu o americano dizer a mesma coisa. Ele cobriu a boca com as mãos e fechou os olhos. Duas lágrimas escorregaram por sua bochecha.

Alfred olhou o mais velho pela última vez e depois saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si.

~ o ~

Arthur levantou-se e meio cambaleando, sentou-se em sua cadeira. Ele cobriu os olhos com o braço e ficou ali por certo tempo. Os últimos meses foram os piores de sua vida. A culpa que sentia por ter traído Alfred o atormentou até o ponto que ele só conseguia seguir em frente, estando naquele estado. Era deprimente e ele tinha pena de si mesmo, mas não existia sentimento pior do que a dor e o vazio que haviam se instalado nele.

Ele descansou o braço em cima da mesa e olhou pela janela. Estava chovendo lá fora.

"A chuva sempre está caindo em momentos como esse" – pensou melancolicamente. "Por um momento, pensei que ele tivesse me perdoado, mas foi só mais uma ilusão. Por que ele voltaria? Eu o trai, brinquei com seus sentimentos. Mais uma vez fui egoísta e acabei machucando-o. Não há outra saída. Dessa vez o perdi de vez."

As lágrimas não paravam de cair. Por estar bêbado, ele sentiu suas emoções fluírem com mais facilidade.

"Essa culpa que eu sinto é a maior de todas. Queria que você me perdoasse, queria poder estar contigo. Não faz idéia do quanto sinto a sua falta e do quanto me arrependo por ter te traído. Oh, quem dera eu pudesse dizer isso, quem dera eu pudesse falar as coisas assim tão facilmente..."

Estava imerso em pensamentos quando a porta abriu. Ele olhou para trás e seus olhos abriram em surpresa.

-O que está... fazendo aqui? – disse sem acreditar no que via.

Alfred estava parado na porta. Ele havia voltado.

- Disse ao meu chefe que não poderia ir vê-lo agora.

- O que...?

-Estou resolvendo alguns assuntos internacionais. – disse sorrindo para o mais velho.

_You've been so thoughtless_

_I can see right through you_

_You used to be there for me_

_Don't you leave and say goodbye_

_Cause you have changed but so have I_

Continua...

*The Special Relationship = é uma expressão usada para descrever as relações políticas, diplomáticas, culturais e históricas entre o Reino Unido e os Estados Unidos.

*Recessão: O Reino Unido saiu da recessão esse ano, mas a história está se passando no ano passado (2009) quando a recessão estava mais forte.

Capítulo três finalmente pronto.

Demorei mais para fazê-lo, mil desculpas pela demora _

O jogo que o Alfred está jogando é Call of Duty 2 /nerd detected

A letra é da música "Guilty" do The Rasmus. Estou viciada nessa música *-*

Espero que tenham gostado. Eu tentei ser dramática /fail

Reviews?


End file.
